Sarith Raith's Beginings
by stm13
Summary: A story of One of my favorit charecters i play as in Morrowind, Sarith Raith, this is the begining of his life story
1. Chapter 1

Sarith Rathi's

Story

Part 1

It was a cold day on the isle of Morrowind, a Dunmer child was born to unknown parents. This child had never even met his parents, all he had left of his parents was a piece of scratch paper that said, this is our child, Sarith Rathi, and some one please give him a kind and loving home. That peace of paper has stayed with him all his life.

He had then been found by a pair of kind Nix Hounds who raised him for four years of his life. The pair had had two other children of there own, new bourns. Sarith had learned to hunt and gather for food like his nix hound brothers. He had even over come the common elf weakness to raw meat. He loved his adopted family, he loved them like any child loves there parents. Even though he had figured out he was different.

His Nix Hound family had lived in the Bitter Coast Region of Morrowind. He was only two when learned the week points of most of the critters of the area. This is not normal for a Dunmer to learn any thing but small words at this age if that. He was also growing faster than his brothers. He had started to walk on both of his legs instead of all fours. His parents had started to care more for there real children, they didn't stop caring for Sarith just not as much. There where some days when his parents would only get enough food for them and his brothers. So he would spend some of his days just hunting for his own food. This was rather dangerous as he was only three and was much smaller than most of the monsters that he could get food from.

Soon all his parents would provide for him was protection, and that was only when he was around his brothers. He had figured out that he would have to leave at some point. As this was around his fourth birthday (which he did not know of course) he had felt strong enough to leave on his own. Being raised in the wild he had an unnatural knack for survival he knew how to kill a gaur with his bare hands. So he headed out for some remnants of whom or what his real parents were. This search had brought him to Plegald. Then some guard had found him barely crawling into town. This guard would soon become his best friend for the next four years of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Sarith Rathi's

Story

Part 2

As Sarith woke up he found himself in an imperial fortress, it was early in the morn the sun had just broke the horizon. He was crawling in through the gates when a guard had found him. The guard had immediately taken him to the head of the fort and asked her what to do. The head of the fort, Clara Renfora, she had deemed that he was to be trained as a bowman.

The next day he placed in the care of the head bowman, Cosen Temper. It was early in the morn again; Sarith hears a knock at the door, "Let's go my little friend time to get you ready for the day." Sarith starts to walk out and makes a sound something like "mumerp mump." "Well looks like you were raised by nix hounds; let's work on your talking skill. " Cosen said, then looking for any identification of his. He then found the letter his parents. "Well looks like your names Sarith little man, sounds Dark Elf to me." He then skimmed over the rest of the letter. "Well form the looks of it your parents left you, that's kind of sad. That part about the nix hounds might not be so far fetched." They then spent the rest of the day working on basic language skills. Being a fast learner he had gotten quite a bit of the language in that one day, Cosen was quite surprised at this.

The next day they started Sarith's Training, "Sarith wake up time for your training" Cosen said. Yawning "yes Cosen" Sarith said as he jumped out of bed. Then walking over to the table, Cosen then said, "you want breakfast?" "What's breakfast?" Sarith looked puzzled. "Damn I forgot teach you that one" he muttered. Quickly Sarith then said "what was that." Cosen then taken by surprise at Sariths hearing, "ok breakfast is the first meal of the day, so do you want some." "Oh ok" Sarith then said. Cosen then serve them some alt meat wrapped lichen.

Heading outside they then take a couple laps around the fort, Cosen barely Sarith. "Well you're quite fast for some one your size." They then took a about a half of an hour to stretch. Cosen then proceeded to give Sarith his first bow. "Here I used this in my younger days may it sever you well. Seeing as I am the bow captain or was I should say I'm going teach you to use the bow. Cosen then took Sarith over to the range to practice with the bow. "Now watch me" Cosen said. But by the time he had finished shooting Sarith had hit a bull's eye. In shock "well how's that possible you couldn't have watch me and hit that." Sarith then does it again. "Well in a few years you might be teaching me a thing or two.

This went on for a couple hours. For awhile some guards came over and watch in awe. That was till Clara told them to go back to there posts. "Looks like I put him in the right hands" she said to Cosen. "I'm happy you did, but he didn't learn this from me, he just started doing it on his own." For a moment Clara's jaw dropped, which was very rare for it to happen. "Well in that case he's staying with you. You two could learn from each other.

As it was getting dark they decided to call it quits for the day.


End file.
